


Jealous

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Michael are just wrestling a little, but it's more than enough to wake up the green-eyed monster inside Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

He knew he had no reason to be jealous. Ray and Michael were just good friends, and being good friends meant sometimes you got a little touchy-feely. No one else gave them a second glance when they passed by the achievement hunter office and saw the two wrestling on the ground. They all just figured Ray was teasing Michael about something, until the curly-haired man could take no more and tackled him.

Everyone else in the office was ignoring it, so why couldn't he? Yet here Joel was, leaning in the doorway, watching the two young men wrestle and roll around the floor together. To be fair, it was mostly Michael doing it, Ray simply doing his best not to get caught in a bad spot. Michael did catch him in the end though, pinning Ray's thin arms above his head as he straddled the man's waist, grinning down at him. Both men were panting and heaving, over-exerted already. 

"I'd love to talk to Ray, whenever you guys are finished looking in each other's eyes." Joel piped up, giving them both looks. The two men looked at him, Michael getting up and helping Ray up. "You're in troubleeee." Michael whispered into the other's ear, grinning as he sat back in his chair. Ray shot him a look and followed Joel out, looking at his boyfriend innocently. "What's up?" as they passed by a utility closet, the older man shoved him in, pressing him against the wall, a knee between the smaller man's legs. "Do you purposely try to make me jealous, Ray?" he growled into the man's ear, smirking as he felt a shiver go down the small body.

"N-No! I was just playing around with Michael, you know how we are." Ray explained, cheeks turning pink. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved when Joel got possessive like this. It was an attractive side to the otherwise kind and carefree man, and to be honest, Ray was lying if he said he didn't try to make the man jealous sometimes. "Liar. I'm gonna make sure everyone knows your mine." Joel leaned down and began to suck on a sensitive spot of Ray's neck, making the black-haired man gasp and grab onto him, whimpering and whining as Joel marked him up.

"Joel..." Ray whimpered as the man moved to the other side of his neck, giving him another hickey in a different spot. Joel's knee pressed up against Ray's crotch, making him buck and gasp as it pressed into his half-hard cock. Joel kissed him roughly after he finished the second hickey, biting and pulling on lips, sucking on them when they bruised and swelled up a little. Ray was in a daze, clinging to Joel's clothes as the man's knee continuously rubbed against his now-awake dick, desperately trying to kiss back as frantically as Joel was.

When Joel pulled away, he smiled at his handiwork. Ray looked positively riddled with lust, lips swollen with too much kissing and hickies littering his neck. "This is what you get when you try to make me jealous, Ray. Remember that." he pulled away fully and left the closet, leaving Ray to deal with his hardness on his own. He knew that Joel would fuck him properly that night, but until then he'd have to deal with his embarrassing situation until the end of work.

Michael grinned at him when Ray came back in the office, the black-haired man grabbing Gavin's creeper scarf and pulling it around his neck. "I told you not to wake the beast, Ray. Joel is a crazy person." Ray scowled at him and sat down. "Shut up. I kinda like it this way."


End file.
